2006scapefandomcom-20200213-history
Quest Experience Guide
Certain quest rewards are very helpful to aid you in reaching certain xp/level goals. This guide will tell you what quests give what xp so you can gain the little extra experience in your skill. Agility *Mourning's End Part 2 - 20,000 exp *Regicide - 13,000 exp *Recipe for Disaster - 10,000 exp *Cabin Fever - 7,000 exp *The Grand Tree - 7,900 exp *Troll Romance - 8,000 exp *Icthlarin's Little Helper - 4,000 exp *Fremennik Trials - 2,813 exp *Recruitment Drive - 1,000 exp Attack *The Grand Tree - 18,400 exp *Waterfall Quest - 13,750 exp *Fight Arena - 12,175 exp *Tree Gnome Village - 11,450 exp *Vampire Slayer - 4,250 exp *In Aid of the Myreque - 2,000 exp *Hero's Quest - 3,075 exp *Death Plateau - 3,000 exp *Fremennik Trials - 2,813 exp *Tai Bwo Wannai Trio - 2,500 exp *Mountain Daughter - 1,000 exp *In Search of the Myreque - 600 exp Cooking *Recipe for Disaster - 28,000 exp *Tai Bwo Wannai Trio- 5,000 exp *Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf - 5,000 exp *Hero's Quest - 3,075 exp *Gertrude's Cat- 1,525 exp *Big Chompy Bird Hunting- 1,470 exp *Rag and Bone Man - 500 exp *Cook's Assistant- 300 exp Crafting *Hand in the Sand - 9,000 exp *Cabin Fever - 7,000 exp *Enakhra's Lament - 7,000 exp *Recipe for Disaster - 3,500 exp *Observatory Quest - 3,250 exp *Shilo Village- 3,195 exp *Nature Spirit - 3,000 exp *Fremennik Trails - 2,813 exp *Giant Dwarf - 2,500 exp *In Aid of the Myreque - 2,000 exp *Murder Mystery - 1,406 exp *Tears of Guthix - 1,000 exp *The Golem - 1,000 exp *Making History - 1,000 exp *Dwarf Cannon- 750 exp *In Search of Myreque - 600 exp *Elemental Workshop - 5,000 exp *Goblin Diplomacy- 200 exp *Sheep Shearer- 150 exp Defense *Dragon Slayer - 18,650 exp *The Holy Grail - 15,300 exp *Between a Rock...- 5,000 exp *Hero's Quest - 3,075 exp *Fremennik Trails - 2,813 exp *In Aid of the Myreque - 2,000 exp *Nature Spirit - 2,000 *In Search of Myreque - 600 exp *A Soul's Bane - 500 exp Farming *Rum Deal - 7,000 exp *Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf - 5,000 exp *Garden of Tranquility - 5,000 exp *Recipe for Disaster - 1,000 exp Firemaking *Enakhra's Lament - 5,000 exp *Hero's Quest - 3,075 exp Fishing *Sea Slug - 7,175 exp *Rum Deal - 7,000 exp *Tai Bwo Wannai Trio - 5,000 exp *Fishing Contest - 3,225 exp *Fremennik Trails - 2,813 exp *Recipe for Disaster - 1,000 exp Fletching *Temple of Ikov - 8,000 exp *Fremennik Trails - 2,813 exp *Zogre Flesh Eaters - 2,000 exp *Big Chompy Bird Hunting - 260 exp Herblore *Eadgar's Ruse Quest - 11,000 exp *Zogre Flesh Eaters - 2,000 exp *Shades of Mort'ton - 2,000 exp *Digsite Quest - 2,000 exp *Hero's Quest - 1,825 exp *Recruitment Drive - 1,000 exp *Jungle Potion - 775 exp *Druidic Ritual - 250 exp Hitpoints *Mourning's End Part 1 - 25,000 exp *Witches House - 6,325 exp *Recipe for Disaster - 4,000 exp *Hero's Quest - 3,075 exp *Fremennik Trails - 2,813 exp *Nature Spirit - 2,000 exp *In Search of Myreque - 600 exp *A Soul's Bane - 500 exp Magic *Desert Treasure - 20,000 exp *Watch Tower - 15,250 exp *Enakhra's Lament - 7,000 exp *Horror from the Deep - 4,000 exp *Recipe for Disaster - 2,500 exp *The Grand Tree- 2,150 exp *Giant Dwarf - 1,500 exp *Spirits of the Elid - 1,000 exp *Imp Catcher- 900 exp *Witch's Potion- 375 exp Mining *Digsite Quest - 15,300 exp *Enakhra's Lament - 7,000 exp *Between a Rock...- 5,000 exp *Hero's Quest - 3,075 exp *Lost Tribe - 3,000 exp *Giant Dwarf - 2,500 exp *Plague City - 2,425 exp *Doric's Quest- 1,300 exp *Elemental Workshop - 5,000 exp Prayer *The Holy Grail - 11,000 exp *Spirits of the Elid - 8,000 exp *Rum Deal - 7,000 exp *Ghosts Ahoy - 2,400 exp *Mountain Daughter - 2,000 exp *Priest in Peril - 1,406 exp *Restless Ghost- 1,125 exp *Recruitment Drive - 1,000 exp *Making History - 1,000 exp *Rag and Bone Man - 500 exp Ranged *Temple of Ikov - 10,505 exp *Horror from the Deep - 4,000 exp *Hero's Quest - 3,075 exp *Zogre Flesh Eaters - 2,000 exp *Recipe for Disaster - 1,500 exp *Big Chompy Bird Hunting - 735 exp Runecrafting *Zamorak mage - 1,000 exp Slayer *Recipe for Disaster - 1,000 exp Smithing *Knight's Sword- 12,725 exp *Cabin Fever - 7,000 exp *Between a Rock...- 5,000 exp *Hero's Quest - 3,075 exp *Giant Dwarf - 2,500 exp *Elemental Workshop - 5,000 exp *Recipe for Disaster - 1,000 exp Strength *The Haunted Mine - 22,000 exp *Dragon Slayer - 18,650 exp *Waterfall Quest - 13,750 exp *Tree Gnome Village - 11,500 exp *Roving Elves - 10,000 exp *Scorpion Catcher - 6,625 exp *Horror from the Deep - 4,000 exp *Troll Romance - 4,000 exp *Hero's Quest - 3,075 exp *Fremennik Trails - 2,813 exp *Tai Bwo Wannai Trio - 2,500 exp *In Aid of the Myreque - 2,000 exp *In Search of Myreque - 600 exp Thieving *Mourning's End Part 1 - 25,000 exp *The Feud - 15,000 exp *Icthlarin's Little Helper - 4,500 exp *Rat Catcher - 4,500 exp *Fight Arena - 3,375 exp *Fremennik Trails - 2,813 exp *Hazeel Cult - 1,500 exp *Biohazard - 1,500 exp *Tribal Totem - 1,250 exp *The Golem - 1,000 exp *Creature of Fenkenstrain- 1,000 exp *Spirits of the Elid - 1,000 exp *Hand in the Sand - 1,000 exp Woodcutting *Icthlarin's' Little Helper - 5,000 exp *Hero's Quest - 3,075 exp *Fremennik Trails - 2,813 exp *Monk's Friend - 2,000 exp *Recipe for Disaster - 1,500 exp Braska06 (talk) Category:Quests